Two Years
by prettynpink987
Summary: Two years ago Kevin Jonas broke Allys heart by leaving her to fulfil his career. They haven't spoke in two years, but one night changes that all. What happens when they see each other again? Better story inside, BIG twist too. Rate&Review.
1. Forget About Me

Hey everyone Aylin here, i decided i wanted to put up a Kevin fic on here since i already have a Nick one_which im working on the sequel now_ Im putting this under Mature because the language i use. **Oh and You can see a picture of Ally in my profile,**

**Disclaimer**- i hate doing these, i dont own the jonas brothers. or the song in the chapter

* * *

**October 22nd 2006**

_while your reading this chapter go listen to All Time Lows Jasey Rae acoustic version _

"You cant be serious? We've been dating for a year, a whole fucking year and your going to tell me now we're done because of your fame? What the hell?" I shouted at Kevin who was standing in front of me nonchalantly like breaking up with me was just no biggie.

"Just the record label doesn't think it's a good idea for us to date, I mean the bands getting a lot of fans now and-

"They already control your music and your looks and now they're controlling your relationship status? You and your brothers deserve better than a label like this!" I yelled, I was never an angry person so shouting now caused a huge burn in my throat, but nothing hurt more than hearing him speak so ridiculously, and willing to throw away our two years of laughing at each others stupidity, Friday movie dates, sneaking out late to go to Ritas, and more importantly our entire year years of being in love just because of his career, and uprise as a rockstar with his brothers.

"Being signed to Columbia was the best thing to happen to my brothers and I, and you should be happy for us" he barked back at me raising his tone almost as high as mine was. _Hes breaking up with me and yet hes the one yelling now? I repeat...What the hell?_

"Happy? Im just_ thrilled_ that my boyfriends dumping me. So fucking thrilled" I shot back at him.

He was about to say something when I heard footsteps coming down his stairwell, I noticed it was his brother Nick holding up a large empty box placing it at the bottom of the stairs before shouting out "Mom said pack your things, we're leaving in a few days and you haven't packed a dam thing!"

"Your leaving?" I asked in a surprisingly calm tone. He nodded while glancing down at the box.

"Where?" I asked "California. The record company thinks its better for us to live in LA, they think it will bring us more fame being in the Hollywood area" Kevin said as he began rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he did when he was either nervous or trying to think of something to say.

You would think this would make me more angry, but instead of screaming my lungs out at him like I was doing minutes earlier I felt my body shifting emotions rapidly from anger to sadness as I felt the warm tears quickly forming in my green eyes. Can you blame me though? I mean he was leaving me, not only relationship wise but literally leaving me. I grabbed my denim jacket which I had tossed on his couch earlier, and quickly put it over my bare arms.

"Its dark outside let me drive you home" he offered as I saw him head towards his coat where he always kept his car keys inside. I only lived a few blocks away from his home so getting a ride seemed pointless, not to mention the fact that I wanted nothing to do with him at this moment. "No" I croaked out in a raspy tone from holding back my tears. I shook my head "I'll walk" I added as I made my way towards the front door, stopping once my feet reached it to turn around and face him. He was looking at me intently as if he was questioning if he should say more or not. I glanced down at neck which dangling from a silver chain was his purity ring, the ring that he gave me just a week earlier, after our 1 year anniversary. I pushed my thick brown hair to the side as I unclasped the necklace before placing it in my hands and taking a few steps so I was now in front of him.

"Remember what you told me the night you gave this to me?" I asked as I held out the necklace and took hold of his hand.

"Yeah" he said before taking a breath "I said I love you and" he stopped. I knew he wouldn't finish.

"You told me you were willing to break your promise with God for me so you could give me this ring to show your promise to always be with me" I said in a shaken voice, the tears had now emerged from my eyes and were quickly making their way down my cheeks. "You said, no you _promised_ me you'd always love me and never leave me" I cried.

"I do love you" Kevin said sympathetically. I shook my head fiercely. "But the other half of the promise doesn't mean anything now does it? Just like this purity ring doesn't mean anything either" I said as I placed the ring into his hand.

_Now there's an aching in my back;  
a stabbing pain that says I lack,  
the common sense and confidence,  
to bring an end to promises_

"I love you okay? Always and forever" I cried as I turned around and opened the door stepping outside to be greeted by a rapid burst of wind which caused my hair to go in every direction imaginable, but I could care less about my looks now. I walked down his 3 small steps and made my way down his pathway.

"Ally" I head his voice yell behind me. I snapped my head around quickly to see him still standing in the doorway of his home.

"Don't love me" he said angrily "Forget about me okay" he said which came out more as a demand than a question. "Im not going to call you or do anything to contact you from this point on, for your good. Just don't waste your time on me anymore. Goodbye Ally" he said bitterly before closing the door leaving me still in complete disbelief.

_Call me a name,  
Kill me with words,  
Forget about me,  
Its what I deserve,  
I was your chance,  
to get out of this town,  
but I ditched the car,  
and left you to,  
Wait outside,  
I hope the air will serve to remind you,  
that my heart is as cold as the clouds of your breath,  
and my words are as timed as the beating in my chest._

im REALLY excited for this so please **_REVIEW_** and tell me what you think. the next chapter has a **HUGE** i repeat** HUGE** twist to this story so i promise you it gets better.

* * *


	2. Two Years Later

3 alerts, 2 comments and 50 hits..woo! Im really excited for this story, so i hope i get some good feedback. Im thinking it should be a rule that if you sign up for an alert for this story you review it, i mean it seems a fair doesnt it? You can write like 1 word review and id be appreciative. Anyways heres the stupid disclaimer i have to put up every chapter or else...well i dont know what will happen but i dont want to find out so Disclaimer- Dont own the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

_Two Years Later 2008_

"Ally im not sure this is a good idea, he broke your two years ago why would you want to see him again?" my mother asked as she watched me pick out an outfit from my closet. "You promised me that when we moved here last year you wouldn't try and get in contact with him " she added. I sighed heavily as she continued to attempt to get me to cancel my plans to attend a Jonas Brothers concert, something I hadn't done in two years. I put down the black summer dress I was holding in my hands beside her on my bed and looked at her worried facial expression.

"Mom how many times am I going to say im not going to see him, im going to this show because Nick invited me too. You know Nick the guy who used to be like my little brother for years? The only one who wanted to stay in contact with me after they left" I said trying not to speak too loudly because Madison was sleeping in the room across from mine. My mother nodded before opening her mouth to object some more.

"Mom I love you but please no more negativity, and help me find something to wear" I pleaded pouting my bottom lip at her like I was a kid even though I was 20 years old. She took a deep breath and gave in.

"Hey Nick, im running a little late" I said into my cell phone as I handed my mom clothes for Madison to wear. She was sitting on the carpet in her room holding up her coloring book proudly for my mom and I to see. "Look I dwaw!" she said excitedly making my mother smile "It's a beautiful picture, now lets get dressed" my mom said as she took the pink flower printed sun dress from my hands and placed it over Madisons curly brown haired head.

"Mom can you brush her hair? I have to find my car keys" I said in a panicked tone. The amphitheater was almost an hour away from my house and the show was going to start in just a few minutes, their was no way I was going to make it, yet somehow I felt relieved maybe seeing them all on stage wasn't the best thing, seeing as their big dream to rock out at shows was what ended my relationship 2 years earlier.

"Ally you still there?" I heard Nicks voice ask quietly through my phone. I sensed he was in the room with his brothers around which explained his low tone mentioning my name. "Yeah im still here, but um change of plans im not going to watch the show, its too late to get their now so I'll just come and we can meet up backstage or something okay? I asked nervously as I rummaged through the mess of bills, Madisons drawings, and other items which were thrown on the kitchen table. "Yeah that's fine, wait outside the venue, I'll tell our bodyguards to let you in" he said softly. Before I could object or agree he added "Be careful too"

What? The amphitheater was in a wealthy town, what was going to happen to me? I wondered.

"Why are your guards going to kill me because im going backstage?" I joked as I finally found my car keys buried beneath the mess of papers. I heard him chuckle lightly on the line "No of course not" he said "Though so" I shot back at him. "But my fans will, so like I said be careful" he added. Great im going to get mauled by teenagers I thought. "I'll try to get backstage alive Nick" I laughed "see you in a bit bye" I added as I grabbed the keys tightly in my hand before heading back into Madisons room where my mother was sitting on the floor eying her tight massive bunch of curls on her head.

"For a two year old she has more hair than I do" she joked as she ran the brush threw her hair while Madison colored happily inside her Dora the explorer coloring book, which was shocking that she was putting the crayon on the paper and not inside her mouth like usual.

"She gets it from her dad" I said which meant to be put as a joke but ending up causing a large silence in the room.

"Madison we're going to go bye byes now" I said bending down to her barely 3 feet level. She gripped forest green Crayola crayon tightly and stared up at me with her big hazel eyes. "Cwayons go bye byes too?_"_ She asked causing a smile to erupt on my face, being two caused her to be incapable of pronouncing the letter r, so anything with R in it got replaced with a W.

"Yes crayons can come by bye too." I said as I picked up her small 25pound body into my arms

"Call me if you have any trouble okay? "Or if-

"Mom relax, we're going to be fine. Now we'd better get going" I said looking down at Maddie for a brief moment to notice she was holding onto her coloring book and crayon tightly. "Bye mom" I said before exiting my room and heading out the door, I was on my way to see my ex boyfriend, and his brothers, one of which whom I had been talking to constantly for the past two years, the others no communication what so ever. Saying I was nervous right now was definitely an understatement.

"Juice" Madison asked as she sat on my lap outside the amphitheater, where we had been sitting for the past hour and a half waiting for the show to be over. I reached into the diaper bag which was thrown over my shoulder and pulled out a sippy cup which contained cold apple juice inside it. I handed the Dora printed cup to her and she took it and began sipping it strongly as if she was dehydrated. "Slow down sweetie" I laughed as I gently pulled the cup down from her small mouth for her to take a breather. Suddenly I heard the doors behind me open and people began exiting the venue. "Oh my god that show was amazing!" "Nick sweat on me! It was so cool!" "I caught Kevin's guitar pick!" I heard girls around me squeal in excitement over the show I had chose to miss. As the crowd began heading into the parking lot or huddling around the tour bus which was parked up front, I noticed security guards beside the doors now carefully eying the fans around the bus making sure they weren't vandalizing it in any way."Come on baby girl we're going inside" I said to Madison as I picked her up into my arms and headed over to a very built guard. "Excuse me sir" I said politely as I waved my available hand in front of his face causing him to look at me. "My names Alyssa Marie Peters" I said using my full name like Nick had said "And I- before I could continue the guard nodded "Right this way miss Peters" he said as he opened the door behind him and motioned for me to step inside. That was easy I thought as I began walking inside the venue with Madison wrapped around my hip and in my arms. Im not sure how many turns we made but eventually we made it to a white door with a paper attached to it reading Jonas W.U room written sloppily in sharpie beside a Jonas logo.

"You can go right inside" he said pointing to the door. I stood their eying the white door in disbelief that I was really here. Last time I stood in front of a white door like this was two years ago when I was dumped, the nerves began growing fiercely inside my stomach. "Are you sure they're not getting changed or anything?" I asked the guard, truthfully I was stalling entering the room.

"Yes miss im positive they aren't changing, they relax a bit after every show so the fan hype dies down outside before leaving each venue. Your good to go inside" he said as he opened the door for me and gave me a light push. I was now inside the room standing as still as a statue as three sets of eyes pierced into my body. Those three eyes belonged to Nick, Joe and Kevin.

"Ally!" Nick shouted excitedly as he walked over to me embracing both Madison and I into a hug. "Its so good to see you again" he said happily, I smiled nodding my head a bit at a loss of words for seeing him so grown up, last time I saw him he was just a small 13 year old now he was much taller and had huge muscles, sure id seen pictures of him in magazines recently but seeing him in person once again made this feeling even more surreal. Joe made his way over to me next with his eyes wide. "Wow Ally I cant believe you're here, this is so unexpected" Joe said sounding shocked but happy too.

My eyes were glued onto Kevin who was on the opposite side of the room eying me as if I had several heads. He blinked multiple times before heading over to me "I cant- But you don't live- and howd you?" he studdered for the right word choice, somehow I understood what he was asking though.

"I live in California now, my mom and I wanted a change of scenery from New Jersey" I said pausing for Kevin to grasp the fact that I was now in fact in California in front of him at this very moment.

"Hi pretty girl, whats your name?" Joe asked looking down at Madison who was eying him nervously the same way I was looking at Kevin. She buried her face into my shoulder in shyness.

"Not the first time a girls tried to hide from Joe" Nick joked looking at me hoping a joke would ease the tension in the room.

"You don't have to be afraid of him sweetie" I said nudging Madisons arm lightly causing her to lift her head up slowly to look back at Joe.

"Shes beautiful Ally, is she your cousin or something?" Nick asked

"No shes my- Before I could answer Joe cut me off

"She looks like you, no wait" he paused glancing over at Kevin then back at Madison "she looks a lot like Kevin too" he said

I took a deep breath "Yeah, kids normally look like both their parents" I said

* * *

Anyone see that coming?

**Now press the blue button that says Review D**


	3. Hows it feel?

thank you for those who reviewed, i aprpreciate it very much. I find it funny how this story has 97 hits and only 5 of those people review but w/e i wont complain...well i will but later, haha anyways **Disclaimer**- dont own the jonas brothers.

* * *

After a few seconds of silence, which felt like an eternity Kevin was surprisingly the first to speak up. "You guys can I have a minute alone with Ally" he said sternly "_and_ Madison" he added in a slightly softer tone. Joe and Nick both looked at me then at Madison before nodding and exiting the room.

"Howd this happen? " he asked while closing his eyes trying to grasp the whole situation.

"You couldn't keep it in your pants Kevin" I said simply, if he was going to ask a stupid question he deserved a stupid answer.

"Not that, howd you having a kid and not telling me its mine for two years happen?"

"You left me, you told me not to try and contact you, I quote you on the exact words don't waste your time on me then you said goodbye Ally and you slammed the door on me. On us Kevin, on our year together and 3 years of knowing each other" I spoke angrily but not wanting to raise my voice to frighten Madison.

"How was I supposed to tell you o_h hey Kevin you know how you left me to go become a rockstar and live your dream, yeah few days later I found out I was pregnant_?" I asked sarcastically. He stepped closer to me as he put his hand behind his neck. "Im sorry" he spoke barely audibly.

"I was so stupid to listen to Columbia records when they told me to end things with you to focus on the band" he said shaking his head "You know we're not even signed with them anymore, they dropped us a few months after I left" he said . I nodded of course I knew, I knew from all my phone and email conversations with Nick I thought.

"And I wanted you to forget about me so it would be easier for you" he said softly. He looked over at Madison who was watching him like a hawk "I guess it wasn't possible to forget about me with her in the picture" he said I saw a faint smile creep across his face. "Its amazing how much she looks like me" he said. I couldn't deny it, Madison looked more like Kevin than she did me, and I was the mom for petes sake.

"Im sorry you had to raise her on your own, I mean if I knew earlier I would-

"I didn't raise her alone, my mom helped me. And come on Kevin you and I both know you wouldn't have done anything earlier, you were so focused on your career so driven you would have abandoned Madison just like you did me if you knew" I said.

He shook his head "Is that why you didn't tell me? You thought id leave her?" he asked

I stayed silent.

"If you think that than why are you here now telling me I have a daughter now? Why would you want her to meet me if you believe im just going to leave her?"

"She asked where her daddy was" I said angrily. "And unlike her father I don't lie" I spat at him

He looked at me with the same speechless expression he had given me two years ago. The door behind us opened and Joe appeared "We're leaving for the hotel in a few minutes" he said .

"Mama I hungwy" Madison spoke from my arms. Joe looked at her from the doorway smiling. "We have a lot of food in the bus, I could take her to get some" he said stepping closer to her still grinning at her hoping she wouldn't be afraid like before. "Wanna come get some food pretty girl?" he asked in front of her. She remained silent just looking at him curiously. "Don't be afraid baby, hes your uncle Joe" I whispered into her ear. "And uncle Joe's going to take you to get some food then you can come right back to mama okay?" I said in a cutsey voice something I always swore I would never do when I was younger, but trying to convince a two year old something always took the baby voice to do it. She nodded slightly as I handed her to Joe. "Watcha got their crayons?" he asked as he looked at her coloring book and green crayon. She nodded shyly "Wow I love coloring, wanna draw a picture while we get some food?" he asked excitedly. Madison grinned "Uh huh" she said happily. "Great lets go" Joe said as he left the room with my daughter. Shutting the door behind him leaving me alone with Kevin. His eyes continued to stare at me not knowing what to say.

**Kevins POV**

"My mom was right this was a bad idea to come here. I'll do what you wanted me to do two years ago and just leave you alone" she said as she turned around making my way to the door.Her hand gripped on the doorknob and just as she was about to turn it and leave I had to stop her, I gripped onto her arm causing her to turned around slightly. "Thats not what I want" I said stepping closer to her. She slowly removed her hand from the doorknob. "Than what do you want?" she asked sounding confused. I took another step closer, I was so close now I could her breathing deeply. "This" I said before cupping her face and crashing my lips onto hers catching her completely off guard as I moved my lips on hers which were stiff for a moment before softening and moving with mine. I slowly pulled away and pushed my forehead against hers, her eyes were still closed from the kiss "I want to be in Madisons life, I want everything I threw away two years ago. Mostly I want you Ally" I spoke softly. Her brown eyes stared into mine before she shook her head and gently pushed me away from her. "Two years. Two whole years of waiting for a phone call, email, anything from you and nothing. Like you erased me from your life and now suddenly you want it back?" She cried. Her eye makeup was slowly making its way down her cheeks. She turned away opening the door quickly and slamming it before I could do anything. Dam it Kevin you cant loose her again I thought as I ran my hands through my hair before opening the door and following her.

"Ally don't leave! Please" I shouted as I watched her slender figure heading towards the main entrance. She ignored my shouts and pushed the doors open leaving me standing there.

"Kevin the crowds gone we gotta leave now" our tour manager Roger said to me from behind. I shook my head "Im not leaving until I make things right" I said before running towards the doors, pushing them open fiercely and turning my head in every direction to try to find Ally, finally I saw a figure walking quickly towards our bus and shouted her name continuously before she stopped. I ran up to her slightly out of breath from doing a 2 hour show then running after a girl, both definitely takes the wind out of you.

"Please Ally, im sorry for everything just let me make things right. I cant change the past but I want to make things good now" I begged.

"Which bus is Madison and Joe on?" she asked ignoring what I said. I pointed to the one in front of her and she nodded making her way onto the bus. I sighed this wasn't going to be easy I thought as I followed her.

"Lets color the tree green, do you like green?" Joe asked Madison who was sitting in his lap by the kitchen table booth coloring happily, while she stuffed chips ahoy cookies in her tiny mouth.

"Uh huh gweens my favowist colow" she said in between chews.

"Madison we're going bye byes now" Ally said not bothering to give a baby tone for her, she bent over to the booth and picked Madison in her arms brushing off the cookie crumbs from her Madison's dress. "No mama" she shook her head "Uncle Joe colow wit me" she said sadly. Joe got up from the booth and smiled at Madison. "I'll color with you again soon okay?" Joe said. Madison nodded. Ally remained silent not agreeing to Joes request of seeing her again. I remained by the entrance of the bus as Ally stepped in front of me "Excuse me. **_My_** child and I would like to leave" she said angrily and emphasizing that it was her child, and solely her child.

"Shes _my_ daughter too and im not moving until you promise me we can just talk things through" I begged, she looked at Madison for a minute before looking back at me as her facial expression softened. "Okay I promise now can I leave please" she said. I smiled and moved out of the way letting her and Madison get through and down the few steps off the bus. I followed "So when should we meet up? You can come by-

"Im not. We're not talking" she said. I gave a puzzled expression. She began walking away,"But you just said-

She stopped in her tracks turning to face me before saying "Hows it feel to have your promises broken and the love of your life leave you standing there?" She spat at me before turning back around and leaving me without saying another word.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

* * *

_**Review! they make me happy** _


End file.
